


Оружие против суперсолдат

by Hrenougolnik, Lora316



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora316/pseuds/Lora316
Summary: Задание: оружие
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Оружие против суперсолдат

Тони неспешно шел по коридорам Щ.И.Т.а. Предпраздничная суета улеглась, и коридоры радовали тишиной (даже агенты отмечают Рождество). А судя по затишью последних дней, злодеи тоже не лишены сентиментальности.

У Старка осталось одно невыполненное дело, но чертов Роджерс, как всегда, не брал трубку, и пришлось самому к нему топать. Насвистывая навязчивый рождественский мотивчик, Тони завернул за угол и уже готов был вломиться в кабинет Кэпа, как обычно, без стука и разрешения, но из-за приоткрытой двери раздались невнятные шорохи и ругательства. Тони замер, прислушиваясь.

– Блядь, Роджерс, я тебя ненавижу, – пропыхтел Рамлоу. – Какого тебе приспичило, а? «Парни, давайте потренируемся», – передразнил он, тяжело дыша.

Тони насторожился, удивленно приподнимая брови.

– Что-то я не слышал особых возражений, – хмыкнул Роджерс. – Давай подвинься, не могу вставить.

Брови Тони взлетели еще выше, и он весь обратился в слух.

– Ага, – буркнул Барнс, переводя дыхание, – еще меня уговаривал. «Ну Зимний, давай, чего тебе стоит. Стиву будет приятно». Тебе приятно, Стиви? – издевательски протянул он.

– А то, – голос Роджерса звучал как-то задушенно. – Сдвинься немного, легче пойдет.

– Да тут без смазки ни хуя не пойдет, – рыкнул Рамлоу.

Тони замер, почти не дыша. Какого черта там происходит?

– Да ладно, – отмахнулся Барнс, – со смазкой любой дурак вставит.

– Вот-вот, про дураков поподробнее.

– Брок, детка, не злись, – жалобно попросил Роджерс. – И сдвинь колено, а то мне не достать.

Послышались шорох, мат и сдавленный стон Рамлоу.

– Так лучше?

– О да, детка, – промычал Роджерс. – Почти попал. Баки, придержи, чтоб не дергался.

Тони сглотнул, уже не пытаясь понять происходящее.

– Держи конец крепче, – рявкнул Барнс. – Опять выскальзывает. Стиви, да вставь ты уже!

Снова шорох, тяжелое дыхание, ругань.

– Парни, надо кончать, – жалобно пропыхтел Рамлоу. – Сил больше нет.

– Стоп!

От неожиданности Тони подпрыгнул и буквально подхватил падающую челюсть: «А этот-то что там забыл?!»

– Вы опять неправильно делаете, – пробасил Роллинз. – Так. Брок, держи конец – тот, что справа. Кэп, вставляй в дырку. Давай резче, – командовал он. – Зимний, что застыл? Покрути немного, видишь, не входит? Вот. Еще поднажали. Брок, колено же!

Пыхтение, стоны и ритмичный скрип.

– Все! Я все, – простонал Рамлоу. – Джек, где ты был раньше?!

– Инструкцию читал, – хмыкнул Роллинз. – Для таких долбоебов, как вы, еще и с картинками.

Тони попятился: с него точно хватит впечатлений на сегодня.

* * *

Джек развалился на диване, баюкая в ладонях стакан с неразбавленным виски, искоса поглядывая на красочную композицию посреди кабинета.

– Ну вот, а вы боялись.

Роджерс устало упал в кресло. Барнс плюхнулся на пол у его ног, прижался лбом к колену. Роджерс тут же запустил пальцы в растрепанные пряди. Брок устроился на подлокотнике, почти заваливаясь на Роджерса, утыкаясь носом ему в макушку.

– Стив, – проворчал он, – может, больше не будем? На хуй все.

– Язык, Брок, – усмехнулся Роджерс.

– В задницу, – без энтузиазма огрызнулся Брок, прикрывая глаза.

– Успеешь еще, – хмыкнул Барнс, млея под ласковыми поглаживаниями.

– Устал, детка? – сочувственно поинтересовался Роджерс, чуть поворачиваясь и касаясь губами колючей щеки.

– Слабенький он у нас, – заржал Барнс, довольно жмурясь.

Джек хмыкнул. Если бы Пирс в свое время знал, чем можно нейтрализовать неутомимого Капитана и компанию… Вот оно, оружие против суперсолдат. А им еще дома второй заход предстоит.

– Роллинз, – словно прочитав его мысли, позвал Роджерс. – С нами поедешь.

Джек согласно кивнул: как же, пропустит он такое представление. Им еще гирлянды распутывать. Эх, Александр, Александр. Куда там Гидре. Хайль, елка! И Джек отсалютовал стаканом в сторону чуть покосившейся искусственной ели.


End file.
